A Chance for a Criminal
by HerexForxYourxEntertainment
Summary: Yelena accepts the Commander's offer to be an Advisor to him. Alternate ending to Magic Study. Lots of Valek and Yelena.
1. A Change in Career

A Chance for a Criminal

Yelena's POV

I handed the Commander my execution order, while stating, "I love Ixia, but if you want me on your staff, _I_ cannot rip up this order. I would not know if you truly mean to allow me to stay. If you want me in Ixia, you must show me."

He took the order and set it on his desk, considering. "How do I can trust you not to sabotage the inner workings of the Ixian government? What guarantee do I have that you would not just sneak to Sitia, after something goes wrong? And, how do you expect to convince the generals that having a magician on my staff is a good idea?" He inquired.

I answered, "You can trust me not to sabotage the Ixian government, because I love Ixia. I would have never left if I had not had an execution order hanging over my head. I _still_ almost didn't leave. Also, I needed to learn to control and master my magic. Your guarantee that I will not run to Sitia again is Valek. He is my soul mate, my only true love. I could not live without him. I will convince the generals that having a magician on the staff is a good thing, by reminding them that I did sense Magkan's, or Kangom's, magic, and I could have warned Valek to keep an eye on him, just in case he became dangerous. I didn't, because I was scared that by revealing Mogkan, I would reveal myself. I truly love Ixia and would never leave again."

"And your parents, what would you do about them? If you come to Ixia, you cannot go and see them again, you know that, right?" He questioned me.

"I would hope that I would be able to visit them, but if I could not, I would request their presence and participation in a Sitian delegation party. I believe that my friends in Sitia have enough pull to make sure they are included. Which reminds me, I still need to learn to control my magic with more precision." I responded, hoping it was the correct response.

He picked up my execution order from his desk, and tore it to pieces. Holding his hand out to me, he announced, "Yelena Zaltana, welcome to my staff. To address your magic, I believe that an instructor from Sitia could come to Ixia every other month, for the entire month, until you have mastered your abilities. Maybe you should go and contact your mentor after we finish our meeting." He chuckled as he sat back down. I saw Ambassador Signe resurface as she dismissed me.

"One last thing, Ambassador, you should keep Ambrosia close to your heart. Don't push her away; she will give you strength in the most troubling times. I would know," I stated.

"Yelena?" She called me back.

"Yes, sir."

"What do you keep close, to give you strength?"

"I keep my fear, my exhilaration, my shame, my humiliation, and most of all my rage at Reyad for making my greatest triumph horrid, I keep that close to my heart, to give me strength. I never want to feel like that again." I answered automatically.

"Thank you, Yelena. You may go." She seemed surprised by my answer to her inquiry. I stepped through the tent flap with my heart among the clouds. I couldn't believe that the Commander had given me so much freedom, considering all I had done. I killed a general's only son; I became his poison taster; I fell in love with one of his advisors; I instigated a massacre at Brazelle's manor house; I saved his life; I had had an execution order on my head; I escaped to Sitia; and now, I was going back to Ixia. Oh, glorious day! I could go back to the land and people that I loved! I could love Valek. I could tease Janco and Ari. I could learn from Irys. I could watch Ixia grow and protect my life and my love. I was so engrossed in my own thoughts that I almost missed Ari and Janco, which let me tell you, is hard to do, especially when they are trying to get your attention. They were waving their arms and shouting at me, but I still didn't hear them because I was marveling at what a wonderful chance I had received, thanks to the Commander.

"Yelena, what happened? You have to tell us! Why are you special enough to have a private council with Ambassador Signe? Not even Ilom gets that privilege! Why do you look like you just lived through a venomous snake bite?" Seeing my face, Janco amended, "You look like you just had the most terrifying experience of your young life, and are so elated that you at least lived through it."

"It seems the snake did not want to kill me, but to offer me a job from the Commander." Both their jaws dropped at the news of my unprecedented change in career. "And if you two don't mind, I have to find a secluded spot to contact my mentor to inform her of my new situation. Then, I have to find a certain adviser because there is some fun to be had." With that, I walked away, leaving them gaping at my back. I guess I shouldn't have said that, but I was distracted by what Valek and I would be doing tonight to think about what they thought of me now. I was still out of it when I reached a clearing and called for Irys. _Oh my, I have never been a voyeur, but that is amazing_. She said this as a way of greeting, and I hoped she didn't start meeting like that. _I don't, but thank you for the concern._ I relayed the turn in events to her and asked her to teach me again. _You gave me the chance, and I let you down, but would you give me another chance? I will try to be a better student, and you can assign anything you want, and I will do it!_ I hoped she would respond positively to these statements.

_Yelena, stop babbling, of course I will teach you. You're the most gifted student I have every met! I hoped that you would ask me to teach you, but if I had to, I would have asked you to allow me to teach you again._ She was truly amazing! How wonderful, I could gain full control over my powers, _and_ I could stay in Ixia, with Valek! Oh, fabulous day! There was only one way to make it perfect. I broke mental contact with Irys and went to find Valek.


	2. Suprise

Chapter 2

I woke up in Valek's arms with my clothes wrapped around my ankles. Shaking him awake was harder than I thought it would be. He grunted at me so I pulled my cloak from his naked body. He yelped and scrambled up. He was glorious in his state of undress. His wonderfully sculpted chest and stomach were golden in the early down light. He reached down and stole the cloak from my body.

"Love, you can be very cruel," Valek smiled at his words.

"Okay, just give me my cloak," I whimpered as I tossed and turned with cold.

"Not until you beg," he said, dangling the cloak above my head.

"Never mind, I can think of better ways to get warm," I answered wiggling my bare hips suggestively. He took the suggestion. And it was awe worthy.

We surfaced later that morning to a rustling in the bushes. Valek quickly untangled our limbs and rose, already tugging his pants up from the ground. I silently pouted and wrapped the cloak tightly around me. Ari and Janco materialized from the forest to the left of our campsite.

"Ambassador Signe says it's time to go… Okay, sorry, I didn't think you were serious last night, Yelena. I just thought you were trying to gross us out; you know, he's thirteen years older than you…" Ari was cut off mid sentence by Valek.

"And standing right here; thank you for the consideration. Now, would you please go so that Yelena could get dressed?" Valek smiled a dangerous smile at these words, and they got! I slipped into the horrid thing—I love Nutty, but I also _love_ pants—and followed Valek into the woods.

I called Kiki as Valek disappeared into the woods to change into the nameless, faceless solider he had been during the delegation, when he wasn't Advisor Ilom. I was directed to go to the back of the caravan and to wait for further instructions. I ended up to next to Captain Parfett from the fugitive exercise. "You made my entire unit look bad with your camouflage antics! I was assured by the _Commander_ that I would never progress past my current rank as Captain! It was all _your_ fault." He continued ranting and was working himself into a rage. When his face turned blue, it was almost comical, but when his face started to become an ugly puce, people were turning to stare.

_Rabbit here_, Kiki announced to me.

A second later, Janco jumped up and interrupted the rant of the Captain, "The entire unit wasn't embarrassed. Ari and I were promoted due to this lovely lady's 'antics.'" He seemed smug that he could finally protect me from something, even if it was as meaningless as Parfett's rage. He had finally got his hero moment, and Parfett left to harass someone else. I rode peacefully after that, until Kiki observed, _Silk in the bushes. _For a moment, I didn't understand her meaning, because there was no silk in the bushes. Then, it clicked. Irys' horse, Silk, was in the bushes. They must have ridden all night to intersect us at this point.

_We did, thank you for the concern._ Irys' voice was in my thoughts.

_It's good to know that our mental connection has regained strength. In a strange way, it makes me feel better that you don't absolutely loathe me, but I have a feeling that that attitude will get me into a lot of trouble._ I was babbling, and I knew it, but I was so giddy with relief, it didn't matter.

_Or the ones you love into deeper trouble_, she joked lightheartedly, but I didn't think of it as a joke, because it was true. _Come on, Yelena, I was just joking. Can I join you?_ Before I could answer, she stepped from the bushed and all the soldiers tensed!

**Okay, I know it was short, but I left it with a cliffie! I'll try to update soon, but no promises. ;) I have the next chapter planned already, but no telling how long it will take me to update. So review, and maybe I'll update faster! ;-)**


	3. Return

**Alright, so I decided that I would update all my fics and the one with the most hits and reviews was this one, soooooooooooooo…update time.**

Iris stepped from the foliage and all the soldiers tensed. It was obvious that they were ready to attack, and I was somewhat worried that she would not survive the next few seconds, but before I could go and stand in front of her to protect her, Ambassador Signe raised her hand and inquired, "And who might you be?"

"I am, of course, Yelena's magick instructor. I was hoping for a more, well, welcoming reception, but I guess that is not the way of Ixia. Oh well, I guess I will have to get used to that," Iris responded to the Ambassador's question.

The Ambassador raised her eyebrows at this lengthy answer to a question that needed little in the way of answer, then she turned to the troops and announced, "Lower your weapons and relax. She is an ally. Now, to Ixia." She pointed north and the convoy began moving again. After she collected her horse, Iris fell instep beside me and we rode in a peaceable silence for the remainder of the day.

I slept within the camp and without Valek that night because it would seem strange if every night, either Advisor Ilom or a certain soldier went missing along with myself. Not many people know of our relationship, but even if they didn't guess who Valek was playing, they would probably connect the dots to who was "with" who. So that night I slept in a tent with Iris and a guard outside because "We don't want anything to happen to one of the few women with this convoy." Although people did not know of my relationship with Valek, they did know about my "relationship" with Nix, aka he had _touched_ me and now he was in MD1. That was all they knew and all they needed to know.

The next day, we crossed the border into Ixia and Valek left so that he could meet us outside of Castletown. A couple of hours after Valek left, the Ambassador left as well to "announce the parties successes to the Commander." When we arrived at the castle, the captains in the party were ushered into the War Room and the rest of us were told to return to our living quarters. Iris was ushered of to the guest quarters and the maids tried to move me that way as well, but I shrugged them off and told them I knew my way around the castle. After that I went immediately to Valek's room and picked his locks. I knew he would know that I had already entered when he saw the locks undone and the little piece of paper, with the battle rune for safe drawn on it, I had left for him.

I was jerked awake by a sound outside of the door. It sounded like the _snick_ of a key in a lock. I hoped it was Valek, and I was rewarded with the sight of him entering the door, confused I might add, with my paper in his hand. I decided to have a little fun with my favorite assassin. I dropped to the ground and quickly scuttled behind the books on his floor. He was still trying to puzzle out my message when I slipped behind him. I could see the guards outside of the door, holding back their snickers. I motioned to them to keep quiet and slowly approached the master assassin. Before he could even register a presence behind him, I moved in and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned on heel, and before I could react, had a knife at my throat. This threw the guards in the hall over the edge, and they began cackling with uncontrollable laughter. I smiled cheekily at Valek, and he dropped his arm along with the knife. He asked, "Where did you learn to do that?"

Still smiling cheekily, I said, "It was something Cahil taught me before we left. He was actually pretty stealthy."

He started to chuckle with the guards and went to close the door. I could see in his eyes that he was impressed, and I had to admit, I was impressed with myself, as well. It was not very often that you could pull a fast one on Valek, the master spy. I was still congratulation myself when we slipped into bed.

**Okay, you all are probably really pissed at me right now, but I have my reasons. I lost my muse for this story and got caught in the Vampire Diaries books, and Yu Yu Hakusho. I promise I will try to update more often, and maybe just maybe, I will be able to regain my muse. Hope you liked it. Now press the review button or I will find you! *smiles evilly with crossed eyes and scissors in her hands***


End file.
